


Glimpse

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Naruto, Cock Piercing, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Piercings, Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, minor Japanese, or so he thinks, piercing!kink, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe piercings do have a (semi-)practical application after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> I like piercings.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

Uzumaki Naruto had always been a point of interest for Uchiha Sasuke. Not necessarily a good interest, just AN interest. When he had first been introduced to the boy in preschool, he had thought the boy was more cheerful than anyone he had met in his life. When the boy followed him to elementary school, he thought the boy was the loudest, and most persistent (for he was roped into being his best friend bright and early) he had met in his life. In middle school, the stupidest. And now in high school, he realized that while they had friends who were extreme amounts of any of the three, none of them were all three at once. It was also in high school when something else entirely caught his attention.  
  
Several friends were shouting, or as they called it, 'conversing', in the middle of the classroom on lunch, Sasuke in the back doing work for the student council, when a flash caught his eye. Not like a camera flash, something he had grown used to as an obsession to many, many(, many) fangirls over the years, but a flash like a jewel in the sunlight. He discreetly turned his full attention to the rambunctious group, black eyes searching for what had caused it when it happened again. This time he was able to center it from coming from a tan face, somewhere near the bottom. The group laughed almost as one, eyes mere slits, heads thrown back, mouths open wide, Naruto among them, and the Uchiha found himself, for once, surprised.  
  
Pierced right through the front of a long, pink tongue was a gold bar, at the bottom of which sat a small gold ball, and at the top of which sat a slightly larger, somewhat flatter, ball into which was pressed a (most likely fake) blue gem the exact colour of his eyes. Now, this was not (by far) the first piercing through the tan skin, and for his entire life, Sasuke had not felt a single sexual stirring, from either a woman or a man, but at the mere sight of that simple piercing, a strong pulse went through his lower extremities, and suddenly his mind was awash with images on how that piercing could be used. From then on, he attempted to avoid looking at the dobe's mouth, which was quite difficult as his self-proclaimed best friend talked often, talked loudly, and used his very wide mouth to do so, causing near-constant hard-ons for the youngest Uchiha.  
  
Two months later, there was a slightly larger glimmer, and Sasuke was both chagrined and excited to find that it was caused by a second piercing, same bar, same jewel, right behind the first. Now the genius's mind was filled with even more (highly) inappropriate images, some-- _most_ \--completely irrelevant to the piercings in question, occurring anytime he sighted the blonde, and so he now tried to keep as far away from the other boy as possible, finding other places to eat at lunch, taking an earlier bus to school, and a later one home, arriving to class right before it started and leaving as soon as it ended. Even as he attempted to distance himself, his heart clenched and fluttered at every confused or hurt look Naruto gave him at his not-so-discreet avoidance.  
  
It was another two months later, two months of a slowly dimming Naruto, when a third bar appeared in the blonde boy's tongue, but by this point, Sasuke could not distance himself any further, and his mind ran amok with visions of his best friend at all times. It was by this time Sasuke had finally come to terms with the feelings he had always had for the boy but refused to acknowledge. He had long ago acknowledged the boy was precious to him, as his family was, but over time, he had become more precious than even family, and the Uchiha finally realized it was because he was in love with his best friend, a sentiment he was sure his friend did not return in any measure. He knew he was precious to Naruto, but the boy had many precious to him, and there was no reason, no evidence, for Sasuke to even hope he was first and foremost in that extensive list. And it was that that hurt most of all.  
  
Four months later, a full eight months after the first piercing appeared, though no one else seemed to notice it, all of Naruto's smiles had become fake, and there were only mere traces of his original sunny disposition left. But Sasuke noticed. Sasuke noticed everything about Naruto. He had always noticed everything about Naruto. But that was the problem. And two months ago, the blonde had gotten two more piercings that Sasuke couldn’t even look at. Two little hoops on his chest, their rare silhouettes appearing underneath his shirt whenever the fabric got too tight. Which was a lot. Sasuke didn’t know how no one else seemed to notice. His mind was on it every day. His mind was on it right now. His motions as he scanned the papers into the machine in front of him were mechanical as his mind wandered. It did that a lot nowadays.  
  
The student faculty room was empty this particular mid-morning and the loud sounds of the copier filled the air around him. He had to suffer through three classes with Naruto today. He was never quite sure if them being spaced out was better or worse than being in a row. On one hand, he had a bit of a breather to recompose himself, on the other, he had to brace himself and fail three separate times. And it wasn’t even the physical aspect any more either. The knowledge that he loved him but could never have him was like a fresh knife to the heart, every time he saw him. It hurt so much more than the blue balls did. And what hurt just as bad was seeing how unhappy his loved one was but not knowing why, or how to fix it, or even being able to approach him to find out because his own pain was too much to bear.  
  
As he descended the stairway, he was so distracted he didn’t see or hear the other person on the stairwell until his foot hit the landing and his chest slammed into the others, dropping the file folder on the floor. He frowned as he picked it up, mind still far away and not caring about who he had just run into. Silently, he turned to take the first step when _that voice_ penetrated the haze in his mind and stopped him dead.  
  
“Sasuke?” No. He wouldn’t survive this situation. Couldn’t survive the situation. His mind started filling with daydreams and fantasies, his manhood growing hard behind his slacks. He opted for the best tactic, the one he was so good at. Ignoring the other human. He took another step down but there was a growl that echoed in the empty hall and hands fisted in the back of his blazer, yanking him back up to the flat of the landing and shoving his body to the wall next to the window. Bright blue eyes, shining for the first time in months peered up at him and he fought to keep both his face and his posture relaxed and emotionless. How he had missed the spark in those eyes.  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?” the shorter boy growled, his fists now in the front of Sasuke’s blazer, pressing uncomfortably into his collarbone.  
  
“My problem?” he murmured, fighting to keep his voice even and his body still. Naruto’s body was pressing against him and all he wanted to do was-- “You’re the one that attacked me.”  
  
“Yes, YOUR problem!” he growled. “I’ve known you for years and I’d like to think I know you pretty well. Hell, you’re my best friend. So for the life of me, I can’t quite figure out what the _fuck_ I did to piss you off so much that you just up and ignore me for months on end!” He stepped back now, running his hand through his hair, eyes on the floor as he paced. Sasuke didn’t move, his hands hanging near uselessly at his side, the file dangling from limp fingers as dull black eyes watched every movement. “I won’t lie. I’ve thought a lot about it. And do you know what solution I finally came up with?” His eyes rose to meet Sasuke’s but the dark-haired boy shifted his to the side slightly, only able to tear his eyes to the scars on tan cheeks. “I disgust you.” Wide, startled black eyes shot to narrowed blue. “So that’s it, huh? After all these years, you just can’t take being associated with The Monster anymore. And instead of just fucking telling me like a man, you ignore me instead. Well I can take a hint. And you know what?” He surged forward again, gripping the blue lapels tightly in hard fists, slamming the taller boy’s back hard into the wall again. “Fuck you, Uchiha. Fuck you.”  
  
“Fuck me?” Sasuke parroted quietly. And with that, every pent up little thing inside him broke through the dam holding his emotions in place, surging forward and accelerating his heartbeat, making his blood boil. A sneer twisted his lips and quick as a snake, his hands flew to Naruto’s own lapel, grasping the fabric and switching their positions faster than he could blink, slamming Naruto’s back to the wall and watching with satisfaction as a surprised look overtook the boyish features. Having Naruto pressed against him had only exaggerated his erection and his hips pressed forward into the other’s, leaving no doubt of what exactly was pressing into the soft flesh of the blonde student’s stomach.  
  
“I’ve always known you were an idiot but that was extreme even for you. _You_ disgust _me_? Do know what I have to do when I get home from school every day? What I have to do before I go to sleep at night? What I wake up in the middle of the night finding myself doing?” he whispered, his voice soft and deadly, blue eyes getting wider and more fearful the more he spoke, the harder he pressed forward. “I have to jerk off to the thought of you. I take one look at you, if I even think about you in _any_ way, and I get so hard I can’t think.” Plump lips fell open in surprise and Sasuke could hear Naruto’s breath hitching in his throat. “Every time I have to look at you in class I want to pull the fire alarm and drag you back to class so I can bend you over a desk and fuck you until the firemen have to come in and carry you out. Every time I pass you in the hallway between classes I want to throw you up against the lockers and fuck you so hard we dent the metal. Every class we’re not in together I want to excuse myself to go to your classroom, drag you out by your hair if I need to, and throw you down to the floor of the janitor’s closet and fuck you unconscious.” He pressed his nose to the crook of his neck, inhaling that scent for the first time in months, delighting in it, tying it down to his memory once more. He bucked his hips against the others as he raised his lips to the pierced ear. “I love you so much it hurts knowing you’ll never love me back. So I do what I can to keep you safe from me. Because if I have to be around you when I can’t have you, I’m afraid I’ll end up doing something illegal just so I can have you all to myself.” He glared at the bar running through a blonde eyebrow. “And it’s all because of your stupid fucking piercing habit.”  
  
He was breathing hard as he stepped back from his crush, his fingers shaking as he took in Naruto’s shell-shocked appearance that echoed his own surprise. He can’t believe he just said that. He can’t believe he just admitted what he thought he would take to his grave. He needed to get away. He needed to get away right fucking now.  
  
He took another step back, preparing to turn when something glistening caught his eye. It wasn’t the same kind of glitter that had caught his attention in the first place all those months ago. No, this was something else entirely. This was a tear. No, it was more than one. This was a flood. Tears were pouring from wide, shocked eyes as the pink lips that Sasuke wanted so bad to take into his own trembled on either side of a lax mouth. And then to Sasuke’s great surprise, his crush broke out into shocked laughter and the harder he laughed, the harder he cried.  
  
“You have--you have got to be fucking _kidding_ me!” He was doubled over, both hands clutching the windowsill, pressing his eyes to his forearm. “You’ve been avoiding me because... because... because of my piercings? Oh that... that is fucking perfect. You wanna know why?” Sasuke didn’t say anything, didn’t move, just waited. “Sasuke, did you know, I’ve been in love with you since the day we’ve met?” Black eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backwards. “And I thought I was oblivious! I’ve been dropping hint after hint for _years_ , Sasuke! All of our friends have figured it out! Even Kiba! I mean, fuck, Sasuke! So here I was, pretty fucking desperate to get your attention after all these years so I figured I’d try one last thing, something a little drastic, before I just gave up to the fact that you would never return my feelings. Tattoos turned out to be more of a hassle because of my age so I went for a piercing but you just stopped talking to me so I got another one but for some reason, every piercing I got just seemed to drive you further and further away but I had no idea how to fix it! I just... I had no idea...” he trailed off, scrubbing his hands over his face, cursing under his breath as he leaned against the wall, letting his head hit the wall hard behind him.  
  
“Naruto...” he whispered subconsciously, everything that had just happened in the last few minutes still trying to sink in. He felt frozen until a muttered and tired “What?” broke through and he blinked, clearing his throat and then surged forward, reversing their previous positions by grasping the tan boy’s lapels and pressing their bodies together. Blue eyes blinked up at him, tears still brimming along the bottom lid as their eyes met and held. Quickly, before he could convince himself that he was hallucinating or before Naruto could change his mind, he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Naruto’s, sliding his tongue between the still-parted lips to tap lightly against the other’s in a desperate battle. Naruto’s tongue was lax for several excruciating seconds before rising to meet his, swirling around in a way that made Sasuke’s skin tingle and his erection to return full force and fingers gripped his shoulders. He ground his hips against the other’s, the erection pressing back only increasing his confidence and arousal. His breath was growing tight in his chest and the fingers in his shoulders were tightening but he didn’t want to let go. Reluctantly he pulled back, eyeing a panting Naruto from behind lowered lids.  
  
The blue eyes were equally lowered and glazed over, his breath coming out in short little pants, pink, glittering tongue hanging out ever so slightly, cheeks flushed, hair dishevelled. Sasuke had never been so aroused in his life, not even after a heavy masturbation session to his filthiest fantasies. His arousal was almost to the point of physically painful he needed the blonde so bad. But even after what he’d confessed, it was impractical, not to mention potentially impossible, to take Naruto against the lockers or in a janitor’s closet.  
  
“The student council room,” he whispered.  
  
“Wha-?” the other muttered with a complete lack of understanding but Sasuke didn’t say anything else. He reached up, pulling Naruto’s fingers from his shoulders and interlacing them with his own. He blinked down at him before turning without a word and tugging him back up the stairs towards the aforementioned room. The other’s clumsy footsteps echoed the heavy thump of his heartbeat in his ears as Sasuke dragged him down the hall, nearly tossing him into the student council room before locking the door and pulling down the blind. He turned to face Naruto who was propped against the desks and then wasted no time striding up to him and pressing their lips together once more.  
  
Their tongues were a flurry between their two mouths as both tried to map out every dip and crevice of the others’. Their hands were just as busy, tearing off ties, blazers, and undershirts, paying absolutely no attention to where they landed. Sasuke’s fingertips walked up the bare tan chest to play with the small hoops hanging from pert nipples and Naruto’s lips broke from his to gasp, his fingers digging almost painfully into the skin of Sasuke’s biceps.  
  
“Ah, be careful Sasuke!” he hissed. “They’re still tender.” Sasuke looked at the grimace and then down at the piercings and a wicked gleam snuck into his eyes. “Sasuke... What are you--SHIT!” Sasuke smiled around the nub between his lips, each flick of his tongue against the tip causing a little twitch in the cock his other hand was now palming, rubbing gently through the fabric of the blonde’s slacks. Fingers threaded through his hair, two hands that alternated between a push and a pull, the feeling obviously pleasurable but the sensitivity too high for him to handle. He broke off to kiss across the taut chest to take the other one between his lips and the fingers in his hair tightened painfully before relaxing once more and he smirked as Naruto’s hips began to undulate against his ever-steady hand.  
  
Slowly, he released the nipple from between his lips which wasted no time applying themselves to the hard abs, tongue flicking out as they travelled down, down, down... The blonde was so far from noticing his pants being removed until cool air drafted over his heated flesh, his hiss of surprise quickly turning to a shout muffled by his hand as the cool dry air was replaced with a warm wet mouth. Sasuke drew back immediately, looking down at something on the erection he hadn’t noticed before.  
  
“You even got piercings here?” he murmured, tapping the four little balls on either end of the two metal bars through the ridge of the head of his penis. Naruto chuckled breathlessly, even as Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to look away, morbid fascination hard at work.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed. “We were bored one day and Gaara had just gotten a new piercing gun.” Sasuke’s hand tightened in a fist.  
  
“Gaara did this?”  
  
“Yeah. Good piercer, right?” He paused, Sasuke’s dark tone and suddenly-murderous look sinking in. “Oh wait. Nonononono.” He laughed, reaching down to turn the brunette’s face to his. “It’s not like that Sasuke. Gaara doesn’t have those kinds of feelings for me. Not to mention, he knows how much I love you and he would never do anything to distract me from that.” Black eyes held blue for a short moment before he surged up, slamming his lips back onto Naruto’s, devouring his mouth as each of his hands slowly pumped both erections. He slowly released them to shove Naruto’s pants down just far enough before placing a hand on each hip and hoisting him onto the desks, pressing his hips forward to grind against the other’s. The blonde mewled and his fingers flexed in Sasuke’s shoulders.  
  
Smirking, the Uchiha slowly began kissing down the exposed chest once more, moving two still-clothed legs onto his shoulders and taking the erection back in his mouth but not stopping for anything as his tongue worked up and down the hard shaft. He pressed the fingertips of one hand against the soft pink lips and he moaned around the erection in his mouth when a slick tongue circled his fingertips, doing to them as he was doing the blonde’s erection. The hum of his moan around the sensitive flesh caused the fingers threaded through his hair to tighten and he grinned.  
  
“Sasuke... I’m gonna...”  
  
“So soon? Maybe you’re not always an usuratonkachi after all...” The fingers in his hair tightened painfully in warning.  
  
“Masturbation only goes so far to relieve blue balls teme. Not that you’d know,” he grumbled.  
  
“No,” Sasuke disagreed, shaking his head. “I do know.” He looked up from his spot kneeling at Naruto’s feet, the blonde’s cock at his lips. “I know very well.” Not breaking eye contact, he leaned forward to swipe his tongue along the slit in one wide, slow stroke. Eyelids dropped over blue eyes as his head tilted back and he moaned at the action.  
  
“Oh god, Sasuke,” he moaned again, hips pumping shallowly into the warm, wet mouth. “Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke.” The brunette in question worked the erection with his tongue and gentle teeth as one hand pumped the base while the other pressed back through parted lips, a silent request to re-wet them which was obliged immediately. But just as Naruto’s breath was quickening again, Sasuke pulled his fingers from his lips and his erection from his mouth. “No no no no what the hell?” he gasped, desperately trying to push the talented mouth back down around his cock.  
  
“It is time for other things now dobe. We can do more of that later.” Tan cheeks flushed heavily as the first slim finger pressed through the ring of muscles and he exhaled all air from his lungs. The finger wriggled, stretching the muscles and reaching as far in as he could but was only met with minimal success. Soon though he was pressing in another finger, glancing up worriedly at the slight hiss of pain but was encouraged on with a slight shake of the head. And so he pressed forward, scissoring his fingers and still pressing forward.  
  
“Sasuke!” came the sudden cry, followed immediately by a biting of a lip. The brunette grinned and slowly pulled his fingers away, ignoring the whimper it caused as he stood, shifting the legs on his shoulders to around his hips. Naruto’s hands dropped to his shoulders as he yanked the blonde’s pants to his knees, causing a slight barrier between their bodies but he was too impatient right now to correct it. The head of his neglected erection pressed against Naruto’s quivering entrance and suddenly, he paused.  
  
“What? What’s wrong? Why are you stopping?” the other asked in rapid succession, the panic in his voice rising with each word. Sasuke chuckled at the expected reaction, shaking his head lightly.  
  
“Lube. We need lube or it’s going to hurt you.” Tan cheeks flushed and a warmness came over Sasuke’s heart and he lifted a hand to trace the scars on said cheeks before the blonde unexpectedly surged forward and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, he was doing that rare real smile that Sasuke missed so much and fell in love all over again upon seeing.  
  
“My right pocket.” Sasuke blinked in surprise and then reached down, pulling a small bottle from the indicated pocket. He stared at it for a moment before raising his eyes to averted blue ones, an eyebrow rising expectantly in question. Naruto’s eyes flickered between his and the floor for a few seconds before his blush deepened and he opened his mouth again. “It was for when I saw you again. You couldn’t avoid me forever.”  
  
“My tenacious Naruto,” Sasuke murmured with a smirk as he flicked open the lid and poured a liberal amount in his hand which he immediately slathered all around his erection. With the excess left on his fingers, he pressed them into the waiting hole, lining the edges before he stepped forward, the head pressed against the ring of muscles. Black met and held blue, waiting for the signal. When the nod came, he pressed forward, biting his lip against the insanely tight pleasure engulfing him. A hand or a mouth could in no way compare. He buried his face in the unblemished tan neck, nipping at the skin as the hands on his shoulders tightened the further he pushed in. Finally, after what felt like too much time, he could go no further and he breathed a sigh of relief, tightening his hold and re-burying his face.  
  
“You are so tight,” he murmured, afraid to move since Naruto’s fingers hadn’t loosened but he had yet to make a sound. A strangled sound was his only response and he would have laughed if a mere breath didn’t make him shift and tingle in all the rightly-wrong ways.  
  
“Move,” came the strained command against his temple and he nodded, pulling his hips back and grinning when the legs around his waist tightened automatically. His hips surged forward and they both gasped, fingers tightening to bruising levels on both tanned and pale skin alike. His hips setup a slow, steady pace, but each thrust was hard, punctuated. The desk Naruto was sitting on moved back and forth along the floor with each thrust and pull, the squeaking sound falling on two sets of deaf ears.  
  
“Naruto...” the brunette groaned, loving the way the blonde’s muscles pulled him right back in as soon as he pulled even the slightest bit out. With a grunt, he yanked Naruto’s hips to the edge of the desk, shifting the angle of penetration and then--  
  
“Sasuke!” He grinned. Found it. The fingers on his shoulders were trembling now and he let go of one hit to firmly grasp the neglected erection between them. Blonde hair flew, shining in the sun as Naruto tossed his head back, eyes closed but mouth open, his breath coming out in heavy pants. His multiple piercings glittered in the light and Sasuke had never seen anything sexier. White teeth dug into the extended tan neck, intent on marking, each nip in time with the stroke of his hand. Naruto’s rough fingertips flexed in time with his thrusts, small grunts coming from his throat, an abnormally sharp canine digging into his lip.  
  
“Faster... Faster Sasuke. I need... I need... Oh god...” he panted.  
  
“Lay down,” Sasuke whispered, and the blonde followed the command immediately. The brunette released the erection, ignoring the whimper to tug one hand off his shoulder and put it around the weeping erection. “Hold on to something.” Blue eyes blinked up at him blearily but his hands were already around tan hips and he slammed in, so hard Naruto’s hand ripped from his shoulder to slap over his mouth, his back arching off the desks. But Sasuke didn’t slow. He kept up the brutal pace, Naruto’s hand over his erection fighting to keep up.  
  
“Sasuke... Shit...” The tan hand was a blur now and Sasuke’s own orgasm was racing up his spine.  
  
“Naruto...” he moaned.  
  
The blonde’s cry was muffled behind his hand, a string of white substance shooting from the tip of his cock and onto his chest. His entrance tightened so unbearably it pulled Sasuke into his own orgasm, thrusting into the tight wet heat as his mind grew fuzzy with the force. A fucking orgasm appeared to be vastly different than a hand or mouth one and his legs shook, his hands dropping down to the desktop, propping his body above Naruto’s. Hands wove into his hair and directed his face to the blonde’s. The kiss was slow and sweet and had Sasuke’s cock stirring from inside his entrance once again but he only wrinkled his nose and pulled back, turning to grab the box of tissues and a small rubbish bin from a nearby desk. When he turned back around, he was struck stupid at the site of a nearly-naked Naruto, splayed out along the council room’s desks, gleaming tan chest heaving as he attempted to slow his breath, piercings glistening in the light, but more than that, he was glowing. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his best friend so happy and it made his insides warm in turn.  
  
The brunette hurriedly cleaned himself up, tossing the tissue in the bin before pulling his pants back into place and taking the bin and the tissue to the desks Naruto was on. Blue eyes were shielded by dark eyelids, the chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Sasuke snorted. Only Naruto would fall asleep in such a place and in such a fashion. That was ok though. No one would be around to see the look in his eyes as he cleaned the remnants of their releases from the warm tan skin. He was just throwing away the last tissue when the lunch bell rang and Naruto shot up with a confused shout.  
  
“What the fu--” Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at his antics and waited. Naruto slid off the edge and pulled up his pants and then slumped and scrubbed his face with hands. “You know... that...” Sasuke’s eyebrow raised even further, “was awesome!” he shouted, jumping up and throwing his body into the other’s. They tottered backwards quickly, Sasuke’s back slamming into the wall next to the door and Naruto leaned back for a moment for blue eyes to meet black and then surged forward again to press his lips against the others. The slide of their tongues against one another was slow, sensual, and had them playing with the hems of each other’s pants again. Without warning, the blonde broke off and bent slightly to drop his forehead against the still-unclothed pale chest.  
  
“Sasuke, I had never thought I could love you more than I already did but... you always surprise me.” Sasuke blinked at the heartfelt words and then raised a hand to tilt the tan face towards his, a gentle smile tilting the corner of his lips.  
  
“I love you too Naruto.” Blue eyes widened to the point it would have been comical if Naruto’s surprise at his statement hadn’t been so insulting. A blush spread across the whiskered cheeks that had always fascinated him and tears lined the bottom of the blue eyes that haunted his every moment. “What’s with that expression?” Naruto furiously swiped at his eyes.  
  
“Nothing. I mean... It’s just... I never thought I’d hear you say that.” He laughed and shook his head. “Never hoped to dream of it actually. So to hear you say it is just... is just...” He seemed to be both lost for words and filled with emotion for in the next moment, he engulfed Sasuke in another warm hug. Put on the spot, Sasuke could feel his cheeks warming and so he returned the hug.  
  
A sudden jiggle of the door broke them from the moment and Naruto looked confused for just a moment before his face flamed.  
  
“Is someone in there?” came a voice from outside the door. A familiar voice.  
  
Neji, Naruto mouthed, his face bathed in absolute mortification. Everything was painfully still for a moment before Sasuke broke the silence as quietly as he could.  
  
Shirts, he mouthed and the blonde nodded frantically before turning and gathering up both shirts, blazers, and ties and both threw them on in a hurry. As he was tightening the knot of his tie, Naruto ran to the window and looked out.  
  
“Courtyard’s clear.” Sasuke joined him and looked down.  
  
“And the rooms right below us are Kabuto-sensei’s and he’s on a field trip today.” Naruto nodded and planted both hands on the ledge, turning a grin to Sasuke.  
  
“Geronimo.” And with that, he launched himself over the edge down two stories, Sasuke hanging over the edge and watching with worry even as Naruto rolled when he landed before springing right up, shooting the Uchiha a grin, and sprinting off. Sasuke shook his head. He might not be afraid of much, but there was a vast difference between being unafraid and reckless. The sound of door sliding broke the silence and the sound of students on lunch filled the air.  
  
“Uchiha.” He turned and nodded at the upper classman.  
  
“Hyuuga.”

“You have been in here the whole time?” he sounded very sceptical as he took silent but noticeable sniffs of the air, eyes widening and turning to eye Sasuke’s impeccable form.  
  
“I had a long night,” he said as he passed the older boy with a secretive smirk. “I was taking a...” he licked his lips, “nap.” Sasuke’s grin was both smug and positively lecherous as Neji’s widened eyes indicated he very clearly understood the not-so-subtle innuendo.  
  
As he went about his day, he wasn’t so sure if he was seeing Naruto’s piercings more than usual, or if he was actively looking for them, but now, instead of turning away, he kept narrowed eyes on the glittering jewel for as long as it was present. And Naruto, instead of hiding it, seemed to keep it visible as long as he could, his eyes bright with lust. But Sasuke no longer cared. That was one thing he knew now that he could have now whenever he wanted.  
  
~X~  
  
Neji sighed when he went to open the student council room door and found it, once again, locked. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and looked deep for patience. In the silence of the hallway, he could barely make out the quiet moans from the room in front of him.  
  
“They really need to do that somewhere else,” he muttered, turning from the door. It appeared he would need to wait another half hour to retrieve his school bag.  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The penis piercing I referenced is called a ‘dydoe’.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625981903/glimpse)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
